Field
Embodiments of this invention relate generally to balloon catheters and methods for making balloon catheters for medical applications. In particular, embodiments of this invention relate to multi-layer balloon catheters having at least two structural layers and at least one lubricating layer that can be formed through a nesting method.
Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of surgical procedures involve percutaneously inserted devices that employ an inflatable thin wall polymer balloon attached to the distal end of a small diameter hollow shaft called a catheter. The device can be advanced to the treatment site via an artery, vein, urethra, or other available passage beneath the skin. The shaft usually exceeds 130 cm in length so that the balloon can be positioned deep within the patient's body. The opposite (proximal) end of the shaft, typically having an inflation connector, remains external to the patient.
When a balloon is advanced to a treatment site, the balloon is deflated and tightly wrapped around the shaft to minimize its cross-section and facilitate easy insertion and navigation through the passage. After reaching the desired location, the balloon is slowly inflated with a high pressure saline solution. The balloon walls unfold and expand radially. During this process a substantial radial force can be exerted by or on the balloon walls. This hydraulically generated radial force can be utilized for a number of different medical procedures such as, for example, vessel dilation, stent deployment, passage occlusion, and bone compression or distraction (such as distraction of vertebrae in the spinal column).
Several factors can limit the force a balloon can exert while within a patient. For example, for a particular cross-sectional balloon size, the design of a balloon, the material used to construct the balloon, and the structural integrity of a balloon can limit the force a balloon can exert without failing (e.g., bursting). Minimizing the risk of balloon bursting can be important in many medical procedures because, upon bursting, balloon debris may become lodged within a patient causing potentially severe trauma. Additional, higher pressures may be needed to affect the treatment.
The hydraulically generated pressure, as noted above, typically exerts two types of stress on the balloon. Radial stress (or hoop stress) pushes a cylindrically-shaped balloon radially outward. Radial stress can lead to axial bursting of the balloon parallel to its longitudinal axis. Axial stress, on the other hand, pushes a cylindrically-shaped balloon axially outward. Axial stress can lead to radial bursting of the balloon somewhere along the balloon's circumference (e.g., complete fracture of the balloon).
Both radial stress and axial stress have a linear relationship in pressure to the balloon's wall thickness and the ratio of the balloon's diameter to the balloon's wall thickness. As a result, any increase in pressure or diameter size requires an equally proportional increase in the balloon's thickness to avoid a critical pressure level (i.e., burst pressure) that will cause the balloon to burst. Generally, radial stress is twice as large as axial stress, so balloons will frequently burst axially absent some deformity or preprocessing. However, in the presence of balloon deformities, a balloon may burst radially. Such a radial bursting could disadvantageously leave separated sections of the balloon inside the patient after the catheter is removed.
Increasing balloon wall thickness also increases the cross-section of the balloon when deflated and wrapped for insertion. Consequently, a balloon having an increased balloon wall thickness might have limited access to certain areas in a patient due to the balloon's increased size. Typically, the balloon's stiffness varies as a cube of the balloon's thickness. For example, doubling the balloon's wall thickness results in doubling the burst pressure or the balloon diameter without bursting, but also increases the stiffness by a factor of eight. This added wall stiffness impairs one's ability to tightly wrap the balloon around the catheter shaft, which is necessary to limit the size of the balloon's cross-sectional area. If the balloon is bent too much beyond its stiffness, undesirable deformities may result. Usually, a balloon having a wall thickness of less than 0.0022 inches must be used to avoid the above-mentioned problems.
Balloon deformities can be caused in many situations such as during formation, by scratching, by stretching, or by bending. These deformities lead to a concentration of stress when the balloon is subject to pressure, which can lead to further deformation and ultimately a lower critical burst pressure. Scratching of the balloon by a device attached to the catheter, such as a stent, is a relatively common concern.
A number of techniques are being used to modify balloon properties in order to improve balloon functionality. These techniques include blending different types of polymers, adding plasticizers to balloons, and modifying parameters of the balloon forming process. These methods are often not entirely successful in creating a more desirable balloon with improved mechanical characteristics. Typically, these known techniques improve one balloon performance parameter while deteriorating another parameter.
Some have attempted to resolve this problem by using multi-layer balloons. For the reasons described below, these prior art multi-layer balloons also have serious deficiencies.